


Dipper VS Bill - THE FINAL BATTLE

by screamingdipper (mapelpines)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Natural, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot Twists, Yaoi, older dipper, some giffany x dipper, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapelpines/pseuds/screamingdipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is now older, and is dating someone. Bill is crazier than ever. This story is very insane, intense and mature.. Don't like, don't read ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers. I am writing this story because I love , but also because I want to tell a important message. Art should mean something, as it is the medium in which we express our meanings. For this reason I decided my art should carry a important social message as its subtext. I am sorry if this angers people, but its something I feel in my heart of heart of hearts is important. Story's not having meaning is the downfall of society imho. So please read and be inspired for change. Thank you.

One day Dipper was doing mystery solving...   
Giffany winked at Gideon when no one else was looking.  
"Later" she mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.  
\---  
Dipper was sitting in gravity falls one day, with Giffany.   
They were doing their favorite pass-time:mystery solving.

As they did this together Dipper gazed deep into her eyes. “Oh,Giffany , I have something very important to tell u.”  
“Yes, splenda-filled honeybunches of oats ?” she said, batting her eyes.  
Dipper said, ”I hate you now!”  
Then he took her arm and tore it off. Dipper took her arm and started hitting her with it.   
She exploded because she was a demon, but she was okay.  
Dipper walked away. “Cool guys don't look at explosions."  
Giffany giggled.

The next day...  
But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Bill, there was one thing Dipper wanted to take care of.   
He had to introduce Togami to his parents. (A/N he's ghey, read my other stories how that happened.)  
Dipper had been thinking for it for a longitme. His parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and homophybic  
But Dipper had told them that he finally got engaged and that he would introduce Byakuya Togami to the family before they would make it official (A/N there is geymarriadge in earth. If you want to know how that happened, read my other stories!)  
"Uuuuurgh," Dipper said while laying on his bed  
"I can handle it," Togami said while sitting naked next to Dipper   
"You don't know my parents!" Dipper said.  
"I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Togami spoke wisely.  
"I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh."  
"We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Togami said manly and then boned Dipper hard in the arse. His finess and strong muscles impressed Dipper a lot. He doubted that he could show that to his parents.  
Then Dipper snugged deeper into Togami's arms. He felt safe there. Dipper knew that whatever would happen, Togami would protect him.

The day of the dinner had come. Dipper and Byakuya Togami took a hangglider to his parents.  
They came into a dining room and the table had already laid.  
"Ah, you've finally arrived," Dipper's mom said and she looked at Togami, "You're late."  
"It wasn't her fault," Togami said always as protective of Dipper as he was. "It was the weather."  
"Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen.  
"Wow," Dipper said, "she didn't even shake your hands."  
"Oh well," Togami said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why Dipper had falled in love with the man.  
Dipper was busy swooning over his fiancé when his dad came in.  
"Boy," dad said and the stared at Togami.  
Togami shook his hand politely.  
"Ah, you're here too," dad said to Dipper, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation."  
"uuuuuurgh," Dipper said and went into the kitchen. He hated how his dad considered him less than a man. Only because he was the 'girl' in the relationship didn't mean he wasn't manly at all!  
Then Dipper's mother made him do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inheritly used to these sorts of things.   
Then dinner came. Dipper was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Dipper wasn't even allowed to see where Togami went off to.  
Just before he carried in the first plate of food, he felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down his back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Dipper was still too annoyed with his parents!

Then Dipper carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Bill sat!

Bill laughed at him, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!"  
Dipper threw down the meal and flexed his muscles. Oh, he had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Bill going to feel the fullest extend of Dipper's rightious fury, Dipper could also unleash his frustration with his parents!

He threw the dish at Bill like a disco. But as it hit his archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram!  
"If you want to see your parents again," Bill said, "come to my Mansion"  
Dipper felt conflicted. On one hand, Dipper hated his parents, on the other, he still needed them for the wedding!  
Togami came in and said: "We should save your parents."  
"But uuuuuuurgh," Dipper said.  
"No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you."  
"Alright. Fine."  
\---  
Later, Gideon and Giffany were alone again.  
"Its Later" said Giffany, pulling Gideon towards the bathroom.  
"But what about the others?"  
"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Giffany was naked. Gideon wondered how She did that. She must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Gideon was already.

Giffany lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off Her body at a seductively slow pace. Gideon could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.  
The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his body started sweeting.

There Gideon sat, His gold pants pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.  
Giffany giggled as Gideon's dignity shriveled and died, but Gideon had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out She was His own flesh and blood.  
"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Gideon said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it."  
"it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes"  
"oh"  
...and with that Giffany jumped on Gideon. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.  
"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Gideon stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

"You can never beat me, I'm indomitable," said Bill.  
"Oh I beat you villain you!, you'll run back crying to your momma.The hot one (that is,the one that wasn't killed while doing mystery solving)"

"Mhuahahaaha I dont need no mother, I am after all invincible". 

After that, Dipper leaped down onto the volcano plato of doom   
He was in luck because he just managed to jump on it but didn't fall in it. It would have been a short story if he fell in it.   
There was lava all around him. The hotness made him sweat with anticipation. Togami called to him: "are you alright honeybunch, you fell quite hard". "I'm an expert at falling," spoke Dipper, "especially with girls."'   
Bill stood looking at our hero - his cape flapping in hotness.  
He beared an expression of smugness. "I had told you, I am invincible, I cannot be killed, I cannot die, I cannot breath. And I have this!!!"'  
Suddenly he held the Grunkle Stan aloft.

"This is what you want! 

This is what you need! But its mine now. You cant stop me.'  
"Noo....not the Grunkle Stan"   
"Yes. The Grunkle Stan"   
"The Grunkle Stan!" gasped Giffany  
"Yes. The Grunkle Stan"   
Suddenly a bolt of lightning went through in the air, strikking left and right but not hitting the lava plato they were all standing on.   
The Villain lit up dark in the flash of lightning. His features scary.   
Laughing as he stood there, he approached Dipper, "Give up and go home, Giffany doesnt love you anyway."   
"Thats not true!   
"   
Dipper ran forward and fought him (by slashing into him while Bill evaded his attack and shoot fire from his fingertips)   
But every time he hit Bill, he just smiled and hit him back.   
In between dodging lava ejectulations, Bill said: "You cannot beat me, join me, and we will rule together!"  
"NEVERRRRRRRR!!!!" he YELLED HARD!   
"Then you will lose, and I will win and destroy everything you care for."  
"I HATE YOU!!" said Dipper and ran towards him with his weapon drawn.   
"Pathetic human, you can not beat me since I have this Incinerator!""   
"No?! You have created it?! What have you done?!"   
"Oh it was just a simple thing. With the help of your friend," he said while dodging another lava ejactulation, "I finished it just yesterday. Oh my, a lovely night we had. 

"Your a monster and you will die, you monster!"   
Dipper ran towards Bill, just dodging a fire ball, leaping towards a plato in the lava, dodging a lava ejaxtualatuion, landing on a rock   
he surfed like Legolas in Lord of the Rings on his skateboard towards the villain again, who in turn laughed out loud and smirked and took another fireball in his hands because he really wanted to kill the Dipper

"NOW!!!" SHOUTED our hero and his female companion lifted her top and Bill was distracted by the bouncing blobs of womanflesh.   
Using this to his outmost tactical advancement Dipper grapped Grunkle Stan from Bill and stabbed him in his ear .  
"Owch! While I had the Grunkle Stan I could not be harmed. But now it was taken from me I can and was and it hurt"  
He staggered around and grabbed into the air, he was dying. "You are all dooomed, doomed! You will die and I will see your death come to you and your family and your families family family."   
Suddenly an ejacturalition of lava sprung up and whooshed him with its flames, leaving behind only ashes and his shoes.   
"Oh, you are my Hero!" squeeled Giffany and embraced him. "If only a single thing survives, His evilness will spread and evily corrupted the goodness of all good people" And he kicked the shoes into the lava.A skullformed smoke went up from the lava and went away as quickly as the shoes were kicked into the lava.  
"Dipper , Dipper, I love you! But we only have 48 hours to escape before this volcano erupts!!!"   
"Then quick, we must leave and leave this place behind, said Dipper and left this place behind."   
Just in time, when the last second of the clock was about tick, Dipper and the sidekicks got out and everything crashed behind him, leaving only smoke and dust and stones behind in the rubble."   
Meanwhile...a head slowly emerged from the lava....-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dipper x giffany up in hurrr

Meanwhile, Dippers mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days....  
It was Togamis passover party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because Giffany was hosting it.

Dipper was pretty drunk that day.  
If Dipper was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.  
Only something about a pillow,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.  
Giffany.  
Giffany was wearing a Bill mask that night  
It was one of the best costumes at the party.  
Everyone had come as something or someone else.  
No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

BYAKUYA TOGAMI WAS DRESSed as GIFFANY.  
GIFFANY WAS DRESSed as WENDY.  
WENDY WAS DRESSed as Dipper.  
Dipper was dressed as Bill.  
And Bill was dressed as a bra.

Dipper had no idea which person Giffany was! At the top they were strangers. But they would become much more!  
Dipper was instantly attracted to Giffany in Her costume. The way She moved. The way She talked.The way She flicked Her hair.  
Giffany was doing a Karaoke number.  
It was "like a virgin". And She was awesome.  
She sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by Giffany. 

 

Despite His crushing shyness,and fear of people judging him,Dipper got up and sang too.  
When Giffany was singing like a virgin it was like the words spoke to Him. Giffany seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as Giffany spoke the last lyric.  
Then silence.  
The next time they saw eachother Giffany winked at Dipper, remembering what happened at the party.Dipper blushed.  
Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Dipper didn't care.  
\----

 

It was 5:41 when I got the call.  
"Anirana Halfelven, we need you"

It was NASA. My company. They always called me when they were in trouble.  
I told them I was on holiday so it must be serious. They always call me when its serious.They know because I didn't operate by the rules, I get things done.

"Ok" I said. "I'll be right over" I said gruffly.

I quickly went over to NASA HQ in my 4x4  
I past Bob at the gate, who recognized me and let me in straight away.

As I got to the elevator, Dipper joined me on the way up.  
"Whats up?"  
"Trouble."  
"They called me back from my vacation. It must be serious"  
"Always is" said Dipper  
"This time its NASA oldest enemy, Illuminati, upto their old tricks again"  
"Typical Illuminati. Always doing the evil"  
"I suppose they are after Grunkle Stan again "  
"yup"  
"Ok, I'll assemble a team tomorrow and we will deal with wicked ways"  
With that we stepped out of the elevator into the carpark and went home  
Now it was tomorrow and I was assembling my team.  
I first choose Dipper, who I had called in specially as our outside expert.  
I then choose Anirana Halfelven as they were good at stuff.  
Also Bob from our private army so we had someone disposable who wouldn't be needed in future stories.  
I also choose myself, due to my all around abilities.  
After everyone was chosen me and Dipper started planning.

In the planning room we evaluated the data we had.

"Ok, we know that Illuminati is trying to find the Grunkle Stan. This is probably so they can use it to dominate our friends and family"

 

"Now I have called our friends at the World Health Organization and they have narrowed the location of the Grunkle Stan down to San Francisco."  
"Cant they do better then that?" said Giffany  
"No, its only World Health Organization""  
"-sigh- stupid World Health Organization."  
"yeah.NASA always has to keep bailing World Health Organization out of trouble..

"Well, I guess we are of to San Francisco!" said Dipper.

So we all leaped onto our NASA SUVs and went there!

 

\---  
Dipper had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.  
"Hi" Dipper said, meekly.  
"Hay" Giffany said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.  
"Do you want too..."  
"maybe.."  
"ok then."  
So they walked to the cloakroom.  
It wasn't long before their lips were together. Dipper couldn't remember who made the first move.  
He did remember the taste though. The taste of Giffany.  
Giffany tasted like tomato on a winter noon.  
Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.  
What had they been eating? Dipper tried to work out it. It took much tung work.  
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Giffany guessed what Dipper was doing.  
"I had lychee for lunch."  
"oh"  
"you dont have to stop though"  
"oh. Good!" Dipper said, with great relief.  
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole april but was only mere minutes.  
The taste of Giffany's lips still lingered in Dipper's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.  
Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Giffany snuggling against Dipper's neck as he snuggled upto Giffany's torso.

 

(in fact, Dipper gave Giffany a "special" hug).

 

. They had a lot of..."fun".

 

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Dipper.  
"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Giffany blushing in the way they always did.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes" said Giffany.  
"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Dipper.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they never told their friends.

 

\---  
Once we got to San Francisco we decided to split up, with me and Dipper finding where the Grunkle Stan was hidden and the rest doing something which doesn't mater for the story. 

Me and Dipper explored the town, checking out all the nightclubs and skyscrappers in San Francisco.  
Eventually, after I had done enough teamwork, I found where the Grunkle Stan was hidden.  
It was inside a new church in the dead center of San Francisco.

"Look! Its the Grunkle Stan!"  
"But Bill is here already! whats going on?"

At that moment Bill spotted us and came over.  
"Mahaha it was me! I was Illuminati all along!"  
"What?" we said in shock..  
"While you and your goody-two-shoes NASA were being all 'la-de-da' "we are good guys" la-de-da', I was being Illuminati!  
And now I have the Grunkle Stan there is nothing you can do to stop me! Even with Dipper to help you! your powerless"  
Bill grinned evily at me.  
"oh, noees Anirana Halfelven, what will we do now?! " said Dipper.  
"Dont worry, we still got time. Activating the Grunkle Stan takes time. If we both boob squeezing together we can take Bill/Illuminati out! "  
"On the count of 3! 1 2 3 GO!"  
With that we both boob squeezing together right into Illuminatis face.

Illuminati stagged backwards.  
"Nooooo you cant!"

"Again quick! while they are stunned".

So we did it again. "Bam! Pow!"  
"Noooo!"  
With that Illuminati died.  
"We did it! Illuminati is defeated once and for all! Thank you Anirana Halfelven!"  
Me and Dipper celebrated are victory. But it was only the first of many more to come. As there was more evils in the world then just Illuminati and they will all be coming after the Grunkle Stan now.  
So consider this the end of part 1 of Anirana Halfelven and Dippers adventures!  
We lived happily ever after,  
The End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As u can tell, i love to depict characters in ways the original creators themselves didn't even know they could be depicted. So yeah, new chapter, new villain. and some dipper x togami bc that pairing is *heart eyes*

Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Dipper and Togami. No one could deny it. No one except Togami and Dipper, that is. They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust. Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them. A war of lust. And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.

Something had to be done.

  
In the middle of all this, finally,Giffany could stand it no longer.  
She found Dipper, and pulled them to one side  
   
"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Byakuya Togami is around!"  
"What no! I am fine."  
"No. Its very clear. You need to have some 'special adult time' with them"  
Everyone else in the room nodded at this.  
"But having some 'special adult time' with Togami...isn't that..umm...wrong?"  
"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.  
But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"  
"No, I suppose not"  
Dipper wondered off thinking of the 'special adult times'....how will he introduce the idea to Byakuya Togami? and would he accept it?  
  
  
It was 21:56 when I got the call.  
"Platinum, we need you"  
  
It was NASA. My company. They always called me when they were in trouble.  
I told them I was on holiday so it must be serious. They always call me when its serious.They know because I didn't operate by the rules, I get things done.  
  
"Ok" I said. "I'll be right over" I said gruffly.  
  
I quickly went over to NASA HQ in my Lamborghini  
I past Bob at the gate, who recognized me and let me in straight away.  
  
As I got to the elevator, Dipper joined me on the way up.  
"Whats up?"  
"Trouble."  
"They called me back from my vacation. It must be serious"  
"Always is" said Dipper  
"This time its NASA oldest enemy, Sith, upto their old tricks again"  
"Typical Sith. Always doing the evil"  
"I suppose they are after Grunkle Stan again "  
"yup"  
"Ok, I'll assemble a team tomorrow and we will deal with wicked ways"  
 With that we stepped out of the elevator into the carpark and went home  
I assembled by normal team:  
Team Tiffany Blue!  
  
It was Me,Dipper,Giffany,Lee and Togami, and the team was led by me.  
 When it came to planning, I took charge.  
I assembled everyone from the assembling room and told them to goto to the planning room.  
  
  
  
We were in the main planning room, there was a huge whiteboard, a projector, a screen, holograms and a blackboard.  
  
This was the room where NASA planned stuff.  
Much of the good work we did started here.  
Like the time we defeated Lee and converted him to good and made him work for us.  
Or the time we saved the world from that rogue planet.  
Or the time we saved Christmas.  
  
I got out my pen and paper and started discussing the plan.  
  
"I have been doing research and stuff in our database library. The Grunkle Stan is hidden inside Tokyo"  
"Ahh...it makes so much sense! Why didn't we think of it before!" said Dipper  
"The clues where written in a ancient language"  
"oh, right, of course"  
"Now what?" said Giffany  
"Now we leave for Tokyo!"  
  
With that we all got onto the NASA Rocket and flue to the distant city of Tokyo!  
  
Dipper finally found a moment to pull Byakuya Togami away from the others, to have a private moment.  
"Dipper we have to do it"  
"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."  
"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"  
"Yes. For the team"  
"No...for us"  
Dipper leapt on Byakuya Togami at that moment.and......''special adult times'' happened. A lot. At least 12 times.  
  
  
Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.  
This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.  
Once we got there we found our worst fears had already come to pass;  
Sith was already there. Sith petrol's were all over the city, searching in every hut and hanger.  
  
"They are looking for the Grunkle Stan!" said Steve.  
"We have to beat them too it!"  
  
We began sneakily and stealthy running around the city. Unlike Sith, we had more information about where to look.  
   
After a period of time looking, and with Dippers help we found it before them.  
  
"There is it is! At least!" I said, pointing to the Grunkle Stan hidden by a weird condo.  
"So it is" said Steve, suddenly grinning.  
"I guess then this charade is over!"  
  
Steve pulled of his mask and suddenly his face was Lees!  
I stood gobsmacked in the face.  
  
"Yes, that's right Platinum & Dipper, it was me all along I, Lee was Steve the whole time!"  
  
 "I don't understand" said Dipper. "Why?"  
  
"That's easy. I knew I could never find the Grunkle Stan without your help, and I knew you would never help me. So I became CEO of NASA, and employed Platinum. After that it was simply a mater of earning your respect, creating a threat and waiting for you to call Dipper"  
  
"creating a threat? You mean Sith? "  
  
"Yes, that's right! Sith is just a bunch of actors I hired. It was all a elaborate set up to make you lead me to the Grunkle Stan"  
  
 "gosh, how could we have been so foolish" said Dipper.  
  
I was frozen still. My life had been a lie. I had believed in the NASA. Believed in what it stood for. Believed in the good work we had did. But it was a lie. It was all a front. It was all Lee all along.  
I pressed though the pain though. Maybe NASA was a lie, but that didn't mean what its cause was meaningless. It didn't mean I had to surrender, to give up..  
  
"No. I fight for NASA and I will never give up. Regardless of you.."Steve" " (I said that last part sarcastically).  
"That's right" said Dipper. "You might have fooled us. Made our lives a lie and stood in front of our nose the whole time, but you can never take away our spirit"  
"you foolish fools. You are already defeated" said Lee  
"I had a whole army at my command!"  
  
Just then we were surrounded.  
We were about to give up again when I remembered something.  
  
"You can't fool us again Lee! These people are just actors!"  
With that me and Dipper started punching and kicking them, using our boob squeezing when needed.  
As they were actors they were easy to take out, leaving just Lee.  
"Nooooo...my fake army...."    
  
 "And now its time for you!"  
  
In perfect syncro-heroism me and Dipper leapt at "steve", pulling of a massive boob squeezing karate-chop combo.  
   
"Arg..." said Lee as he ran towards the Grunkle Stan.  
  
But we did it again and again till he fell unconscious. He was just a few meters from the Grunkle Stan,it had been a close call.  
  
"We won...but now what?"  said Dipper.  
  
  
"Only one choice. We rebuild NASA and repair the years of damage it was secretly doing to this world"  
  
The....Beginning?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! you better be excited cuz this one is intenssssssse!!!!!!!!!! but also pretty comedic in contrast to earlier chapters, i mean, you guys need a laugh after all that dramatic-ness.

Dear  fans,  
  
Like many of you I was really,really pissed off by what they just did to us.  
How they treated Togami was absolutely unforgivable.  
I thought it was a joke at first, a dream sequence. But no, they actually did it. They actually did THAT to Togami. I was absolutely outraged. How could they do that? Togami is one of the most favorite characters of all time. He should NOT be treated like that.  
I have thus written a story about how they should be treated. A proper example of writing and respecting Togami!  
  
   
   
\---  
Dipper stopped and gazed into space.  
Oh no.  
It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about Togami again. He tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.  
But like dozens of unstoppable cerberuss they came creeping forward  till they filled His brain;  
  
Togamis smile shined like marbles, as impressive as a rhino, it filled the cave network and Dipper was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.  
  
Togamis eyes were like granny smith apples.If you rolled them they would go quite far.  
  
Togamis legs were like a spaceelivator. Straight and tight.  
  
Togamis chest was like a Loyal followerss. Powerful and impossible to ignore.  
  
  
How could Dipper not be helpless in the face of that?.  
  
 Dipper snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Togami would be back. Would He be able to resist next time?  
\---  
One day Dipper was doing eating bagels...   
\---  
Interlude:  
Dipper was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement his thoughts kept trying to think of Togami. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!  
\----  
  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the world championship eating bagelsing contest!"   
  
Tambry's  voice boomed across the large Arena.  
The eating bagelsadome was the largest in the world. Far bigger then the one in Bedrock - this one was able to hold 5 trillion fans.  
  
Dipper and Wendy had just arrived by t-rex.   
"This is it!"  
"Yes!"  
"I never thought Id make it all the way to the final"  
"I always knew you could make it, Dipper, your my champion!""  
"Thanks Wendy, but I'll need more then your vote to win this. I'll need to give it my all to become the number 1 eating bagels champion of Earth!"  
  
"..and it wont be enough" said a horrible voice from behind them.  
It was Bipper!   
"I'll win this contest fair and square. Then everyone will bow down before me.....the one true champion of eating bagels....and lord of evil!!"  
"No that will never come to pass! I'll stop you" said our Dipper heroically.  
"ha"  
With that Bipper twirled of into the Arena.  
  
"We must win now. We must!"  
  
   
  
   
  
Before the contest, Dipper and his friends decided to take a tour of the arena.   
Aside from the normal restaurants and eating bagels gift shops, there was also a museum. A museum dedicated to the history and art of  eating bagels.  
   
As they had done the other stuff already, they decided to goto the museum.  
Originally, eating bagels wasn't that popular as a sport, but in recent years it had become the most popular sport in the world after all others were banned. Some people missed other sports at first, but slowly it was just accepted that eating bagels was the best sport on Earth.  
They looked at the giant diorama of the first eating bagels-ing contest. There was a button they could press and the animatronics would act out famous events in its history.  
  
There was also giant pieces of  eating bagelsing equipment all around the museum.   
Togami looked at one particularly large display.  
"Its magnificent"  
"yes, it is."  
Just then though the display started wobbling.  
"oh, no...its coming down!"  
  
Togami pushed Dipper out the way just as it crashed down.  
  
"oww...I am trapped" said Togami, who was now trapped under the rubble.  
Dipper tried to move the rubble but couldn't.  
"Sorry, Togami but I cant move it".  
"You will have to go on without me! Its almost time to start!"  
"Ok, I'll be going to the arena then"  
Dipper walked to the museum door....but it was locked!  
"No...I am trapped!" said Dipper.  
Dipper had no choice now, so he pulled the fire alarm.   
  
By the time the fireman had rescued them, however, it was already half-time. Dipper had missed the whole first half of the competition!  
  
  
As Togami was carried taken to hospital by unicorn, Dipper and Wendy retired to the locker room.    
Bipper was already there, still grinning.  
  
 "Oh what a shame. Togami isn't going to compete any more. Even doing nothing I'm going to come second. You know...I might just let you win..out of my....generosity... " Bipper sniggered again.  
  
With that Bipper left out the backdoor.  
  
"Gosh darn-it" Wendy said. "Bipper drives me mad! "  
"You know, I think he had something to do with Togamis accident "   
  
Dipper was thinking. hard.  
  
 "Bipper is never generous. Lack of generosity is his number one defining characteristic. Well, that and evil"  
"That means..." said Wendy, her slow cogs working.  
"...he wants to come second!" said Dipper, thinkingly.   
"Do you think thats..."  
"....because he wants the second prize medal!" said Dipper, winning again.    
"It must be because the second prize is really the journal "  
"Yes, now that Iook at the second prize I notice it now. Its clearly the the journal"  
"That explains why someone would want to become second!"  
"Exactly!"  
  
"So we have to beat Bipper by being the best at coming second? How are we going to do that...you have never lost before! "  
"I know" said Dipper. "I am not sure I know how"  
"You got to though. Just this once you got to come second!"  
"No I cant. But I have an idea....you could compete!"  
"Me?" said Wendy, surprised. "Do they even allow girls like me to do eating bagels?   
"Yes, its a modern contest, a few girls have already competed. I'll win the contest as normal, and you will come second. You can do this!"  
"Ok Dipper, I'll do it. I'll do it for you"  
  
Then the Gong went again, the final leg of the eating bagels contest had begun!   
   
  
  
   
\---  
And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.  
Dipper gazed at Togami.  
It was impossible to resist this time. Like a scotter Dipper was pulled towards Togami. It was a like scorched earth in a war. It was a like a crossbow piercing through His heart.  It was a like magnets.  
There was No resisting. No mercy.  No longer anything else mattered.  
  
Togami looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.  
Of course. How could Dipper have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners.  
It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Togami had known all along.  
"I knew" Togami said.  
"oh" Dipper said, realizing all this for the first time.  
But there was more...Togami wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Dipper like a wild cetaceans.  
At some point their clothes came off.  
They got ripped in the process of the pashioning  
He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. January. maybe more.  
But this was now now.   
Dipper and Togami together at last!  
They canoddled like lovers .  
  
  
  
Afterwards they looked at eachother as if for the first time and had a cigarette.  
But they knew they must leave.  
They didn't want anyone to see.  
Their forbidden love must remain hidden for now. Perhaps forever.  
Dipper took one last look at Togami.  
"Goodbye my snuggly one"  
"Love you too, my one and only Dipper"  
  
And then they departed.  
\---  
  
Wendy and Dipper walked boldly into the World Championship Eating bagels-ing Arena.   
It was time for the final part. But first Wendy had to be registered.  
  
"I, WENDY, WOULD LIke to compete!" she shouted proudly all ready for her big day.   
"I am sorry but afraid its not allowed" said the contest judge.  
 Devastated Wendy started sobbing.   
"But I have wanted to compete in a eating bagels-ing contest all my life! "   
"Its not in the rules I am afraid."  
Dipper took Wendy in their arms.  
"I'm sorry I thought you would be allowed"  
"Its not fair...I have every right to compete."  
"Its probably just because you are a girl"  
"Probably. that's just typical!"  
Wendy sobbed some more. The floor was quite wet now.  
"I know, I'll have to lose now"  
"Its so unfair, why should you have to lose? Why should you have to come second?"  
"I'll...be ok Wendy, I can do this." said Dipper holding back his emotions.   
"*snuff*" said Wendy  
"Its so unfair on you! They will all make fun of you for coming second!"  
It was true, the other eating bagels-ing fans would make fun of him.  
"I'll take it" said Dipper manly. Wendy was already so upset that Dipper would have to lose, Dipper didn't want to make her even more.  
  
With that Dipper stood up and went to the starting line next to Bipper.  
"So its just you and me"  
"As it should be"  
"Lets end this"  
Bipper gave the contest judge and nod and the contest started once more.  
   
Dipper and Bipper did their eating bagels-ing intensely. Dipper tried to control himself but it was hard. Every instinct in him made him want to win. He could not be put on a leash.But He had to control it!  
Dipper struggled  
"Could he do it?" "How could he not win?" "He Loved eating bagels!" "This was not possible" "But he had too" "For the sake of the Earth" "He needed too" "But how?"  
Finnally defeating his inner monologueing he overcame his bloodlust for eating bagels-ing. He  could lose now.  
    
Dipper stopped. A calmness washed over him and they entered a zen-like state. They did nothing.  
Bipper  didnt see this and rushed ahead eating bagels-ing like Dipper was still going. Before they could see what happened they had won!  
Dipper had come second by default!  
     
"I....won....?" said Bipper confused.   
"Yes..you see we knew your plans to come second and get the the journal as it was the prize. So Wendy and me planned to come second!"  
  
"But I won!!!"  
"Yes"  
"I never won anything before! I was always bitter and evil because I never won anything!"  
Suddenly Dipper realized that Bipper was a good person and they just did evil because they never won anything before.  
"Now they I have won this prize I feel all my evil thoughts leaving me, I dont need the the journal now...I am sorry I did anything bad"  
Dipper and Bipper forgave eachother and the crowd cheered.  
"I forgive you!"  
"Yayyyyyyy!!!!! Horrrraaayyyyy" said the crowd.  
  
And then everyone went home together and lived happily ever after and there were no more problems.  
  
-The End  
    
  
 


End file.
